Your face when Weiss tries to cook
by The XPS
Summary: Weiss wants to cook something for Ruby, her favorite food seems simple enough. I mean, how hard can it be? Re-uploaded because it was taken down. Now with "Fixed" rating and extra words.


Alright, a little change of pace. I tried my hand at Fluff, despite the fact that the skunkworks don't really do "Fluff". Anyway, there will be another story up soon. Possibly later tonight or sometime within the next day or so of when this goes up. Which is back to regularly scheduled programming. For now though, enjoy it. If you want to request something feel free, I will keep it in mind but at this time i need to work on that Bumblebee Sin ;),

Extra Note: This has been re uploaded and some stuffs added, because for someone reason beyond my comprehension it was removed from FF... Thanks Lads...

* * *

The heiress sighed as she looked up at the bed above her. It was just her for now, Ruby having to attend a Leadership class and the Yellow and Black pair walking around campus as they tried to settle some argument. Her mind flitted thoughts, from what was due tomorrow, to what their teammates were arguing about. But her mind kept coming back to something she had accidentally overheard earlier today. She didn't mean to pry, not intentionally at least. It was conversation between Jaune and Nora, about how Ren was Romantic. Nora babbling on about how "His Renny." Would make her sweet pancakes, sometimes for no reason other than "Because."

And that got Weiss thinking about something Romantic she could do for Ruby. I mean, how hard could it actually be? Having seen Yang do it so many times in the Dorms kitchen, the heiress thought it would be a breeze. She was a fast learner after all. And besides, it's not like it's the most difficult dish in the world to make. It was simple, and required few ingredients to make. The ivory haired teen began to hype herself up, giving herself confidence that she would easily make the Scythe Wielder squeal in happiness at the gesture.

So, she stopped by Beacon's small little shop, purchased the ingredients, put on an apron and got to work.

* * *

Yang and Blake were having a very heated discussion. It was something that they both disagreed on heavily, and one that had threatened the end goal of "Sweet Sweet Love Making" on more than one occasion... "Tuna vs Chicken", with each party making their own Valid points, counterpoints to their points and fired emotional responses at each other as they approached their dorm. Noticing that something seemed off, due to her heighten sense of smell, Blake stopped their discussion. She took a big sniff into the air, confirming her suspicions.

"Is something burning in there?" The brunette asked, concerned about their dorm and the entire Dormitories Building being set ablaze.

Yang's eyes widened after she took a brief sniff of the air and quickly kicked the door open, breaking the door at the hinges. It flew a few feet away from where the door frame was as they both noticed that Black smoke was coming from the kitchen and the blonde grabbed the fire extinguisher, wrestling against the pin so that she could use it. Running into the kitchen, she saw the burning pot on the stove. Literally, it was on fire. There were flames and everything. Finally wrestling with the pin, she sprayed the fire retardant foam all over the burning pot and stove.

Blake turned and noticed who had started it, watching as the blonde had put out her dinner. Her face one of utter dejection Yang turned to Blake, and noticed that Weiss there as well. Her apron was smeared in various ingredients and her face was covered in sauce.

"Weiss, what were you trying to do?! Burn the Dormitories?!" Yang said, grabbing a wooden spoon and trying to move the "Dinner". It was all crusty and chunky...

Weiss poked her fingers nervously, like a child when they are being scolded. "I was just trying to be make Ruby dinner."

Yang's eyebrows skyrocketed. She turned to the dinner, then back to Weiss, then back to the dinner and then back to Weiss. A face-splitting grinned etched on her face as she grabbed Weiss in a bearhug "Awww, Weiss is trying to be romantic!" She cooed, causing the heiress to blush and scream indignantly.

"Unhand me this instant you brute!" Weiss said as she tried to get out of the Blonde's hug.

"My baby sister has made you go head over heels for her! How else would you explain this?" Yang said, finally putting the smaller woman down. The heiress crossed her arms, not wanting to admit to the Blonde's accusation despite her features flaring and giving her away. "Though, I think take out would work out better next time…" She gave her a sheepish smile as she showed Weiss the contents of the pot…

At that moment Ruby had walked in, throwing her bag onto the table. "Hellooo~ Team RWBY-" she paused mid greeting, taking a look at the door that was missing and the doorframe that was clearly broken. "Um, what's going on?"

The three walked out of the kitchen, Yang having grabbed Weiss by the arm as she struggled. She was trying to get herself free and hide somewhere from the shame. "Weiss, tell her." Yang ordered her, pulling the ivory haired teen close to her leader. She yelped and nearly tripped, lucky for her that Ruby had fast reflexes and caught her mid-fall.

"Oh hey Weiss! I can see that you are _falling_ for me." Ruby giggled, with Yang giving her sister a thumbs up for the pun. Weiss groaned and let her face fall onto Ruby's shoulder. "What happened? Why are you all messy? And why do you have an apron on?" She asked as she helped Weiss back up and took in her appearance. Weiss mumbled something incoherently, poking her fingers together in a display of unusual adorableness in Ruby's eyes. "Could you speak up?" She asked, not being able to here her mumbled answer.

Weiss took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I…was making you dinner." She admitted, her eyes flicking up to her Girlfriend as her head was tilted down.

This caught Ruby by surprise. "Really?"

She nodded meekly. "Yes."

"Awww Weiss!" Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips to the fencer's cheek and nuzzling into her. "You shouldn't have!"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have." Yang not-so-quietly whispered to Blake, who smirked at the Blonde's comment. Ruby flashed her a scowl, but it just made Ruby look like a mad puppy.

"Come on Yang! It's the thought that counts! Plus, its not like it turned out bad." The dear leader said.

"Oh hoho. Do you want to take a look at your "Dinner"?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow and challenging Ruby.

"Sure, it can't be that bad." Ruby followed Yang as she gestured to the kitchen, keeping a hand around Weiss as she covered her face in shame.

* * *

After having to talk to Glynda about what happened, and after forcing Weiss to agree she was banned to be in the kitchen without supervision, both her and Ruby were on her bed. They had taken their boots and socks off and Ruby was hugging her tightly, legs entwined as she tried to comfort the heiress. Weiss, despite being all prissy and proper, was pouting as Ruby was cuddling with her. Blake and Yang had finally left them alone, continuing their very important discussion on the topic of "Superior Meat Power Rankings.", as the Brawler had aptly named it. Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek and nuzzled into her neck, hugging around her tightly.

"Come on Weiss, I said it wasn't that bad!"

"Ruby, it was one big lump of black nastiness." The older teen responded with a huff, slightly leaning into Ruby. She was still pouting with arms crossed, but leaned into Ruby's warmth. Her pout was slowly starting to melt away, Ruby running her barefoot up Weiss' leg seemed to sooth the heiress for one reason or another. Well, that and the gentle kissing down the heiress' collarbone. She shuddered as she felt Ruby gently lick a sweet spot on the flawless skin.

"But atleast the Meatballs were fine!" Ruby said as she looked Weiss in the eyes, pressing her lips to the heiress to get the pout to disappear. The scythe wielder felt as Weiss was relaxing, her 'techniques' to sooth her upset partner working their charm yet again.

"Because I hadn't put them in yet." She said, sighing as Ruby undid her ponytail and ran her hand through her ivory locks, her fingers gently massaging down her head as she continued to rake down and untangle any knots that might have formed.

Ruby saw that Weiss was still upset at not being able to do this to her. "OK, since it seems that you won't drop it. How about next time, we'll cook dinner together? That way we can spend more time together. Sound good?" Ruby moved to meet Weiss' eyes.

Weiss tried to ignore her, trying to act upset despite Ruby having done everything to make sure she was anything but. Unfortunately, she couldn't as Ruby jutted her bottom limp. Her resolve quickly crumbled as she made eye contact with Ruby. "Fine, I guess we could cook together."

Ruby gave a whoop and brought her lips to Weiss' own, causing Weiss to smile as they pulled away. "There, we have plans to spend some romantic time together." She said, nuzzling her nose against the heiress' own. Weiss hummed, her eyes closed as she finally relaxed. "Plus, maybe you won't burn the pasta this time." Ruby grinned. Weiss scowled as she gripped the pillow she was resting on.

Ruby narrowly avoided a pillow that was going straight for her face courtesy of her girlfriend, giggling as she tightly hugged the now heiress as she began to pout again. Weiss couldn't stay upset for long as Ruby continued to nuzzle into her, the smell of roses filling her senses as her head was on her chest. Her pout relaxed as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, scratching at the scalp and hearing a surprised gasp followed by a sigh as Ruby melted ontop of Weiss. Ruby, somehow getting the idea that Weiss was making her all gooey was because of her mess, pressed her lips to Weiss' nipple beneath her clothing.

Weiss stopped scratching as she released a sigh, and Ruby took the opportunity to straddle the heiress. She pinned her arms above her head, her own lips merely inches from the now blushing ivory haired girl. Ruby grinned, her eye twinkled with mirth as she saw how it was starting to slowly arouse Weiss. "I do genuinely apprcieate what you were trying to do Weiss." She said, bringing an arm down to snake beneath the heiress' clothing.

Weiss' gulped as she saw that look in Ruby's eye. "D-do you really?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Yup. In fact, it made me very hungry."

Weiss shivered at her partners' husky voice.. Instead of cooking a meal for Ruby, she was about to become a meal for Ruby.


End file.
